Jackknife (Superjail!)
Jackknife (born April 23, 1968) is a recurring character in the American adult-animated series Superjail!. He was voiced by the series' creator Kristy Karacas. History Jackknife appears to have gotten his criminal ways from his father who is also shown to have had a total disrespect for others' lives. This included his own son's happiness which was displayed in the form of him selling his toys in order to get booze. The recollection of this memory causes Jacknife so much pain that he sobs at the thought, and pushes a boy away from his toys so he can play with them. In the show's present Jackknife is a low-level criminal who appears in the openings of most episodes committing crimes before getting captured and beaten up by Jailbot, where his subsequent journey back to Superjail makes up the opening credits sequence. He is often seen escaping the jail during the murder sequences in the first season and periodically throughout the next two seasons. He never speaks and communicates only by way of animalistic grunts and shrieks. Jared has labeled him to be Superjail's most vile inmate due to his upbringing and near lack of any form of morality. In the episode Oedipus Mess, Jacknife is revealed to have fathered a son with one of Ultra-Prison's inmates. Having recognized the child as his, Jacknife escaped while the Warden created 10,000 clones of Jacknife that run amok worldwide until all but the original are killed off. Personality Jackknife is depicted as a violent, short-tempered and misogynistic low-level criminal and pervert with a lack of apparent morals, judgment and sophistication. His various poorly planned criminal activities are seen at the beginning of each episode and inevitably end up drawing Jailbot's attention and getting Jacknife severely beaten and hauled back to Superjail. Although his criminal nature is generally a constant, in the episode "Oedipus Mess", the Doctor states that he has "...a microscopic quotient of selfless love...". This is later showcased when, in the same episode, Jackknife presumably crafted a hanging mobile for his genetic son and taught him to tunnel through walls. Trivia *In the season 3 premiere Stingstress a female version of Jackknife is seen causing chaos at a male strip club before being hauled to the UltraPrison, implying that he has a sister or a wife. *Although it looked like that Jackknife was killed by Hunter in the episode "Hotchick", it is possible that the victim in question was actually a similar-looking inmate. This is because the victim's hair was down instead of straight up and the camera angle may have zoomed into Jackknife to confuse viewers. *In contrast to most episodes, he is not seen escaping in "Combaticus", "Don't Be a Negaton", "Dream Machine" and "Mayhem Donor". *In the episode "Ghosts", Jackknife is seen making up with his father (suggesting that he has since passed) before they started to attack each other. Back in the space between crossing over they can still be seen fighting by stabbing each other. This marks the first time Jackknife has actually died even though he was still technically alive because he is not actually seen dead as a corpse. Category:Mature Category:Male Category:Criminals Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Comedy Villains Category:Inmates Category:Thief Category:Murderer Category:Wrathful Category:Mute Category:Perverts Category:Graverobbers Category:Stalkers Category:Scapegoat Category:Parents Category:Siblings Category:Spouses Category:Misogynists Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Tragic Category:Dimwits Category:Nameless Category:Revived